jackninja5fandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Lockdown
- ( ) |Row 2 title = Cause: |Row 2 info = * Blocking of South Park Theme Songs Seasons 1-17, * Blocking of The Cuckoo Clock Hates George, * Anti-copyright protests |Row 3 title = Status: |Row 3 info = Ended: * Creation of The Ninja5 Empire }} Operation Lockdown is an action made by Jackninja5 to protect her account from termination due to two copyright strikes. This has caused the creation of The Ninja5 Empire. Videos Affected #KeeperOfPorridge's Breaking It Down #YTP 1: Thomas vs. Gordon #YTP 2: Everyone Hates Edward #Hidden Words of TTTE #Tom Destroys Christmas #YTP 4: Edward, Gordon and Henry Hate Each Other #YTP - Some Twat has a Murder Mishap (Re-upload for KeeperOfPorridge) #YTP 5: Thomas Tries to Pull a Train but Fucks Up Completely #YTP 6: Bert and Ernie teach Brad foul language #Bert and Ernie TV Showdown Censored #YTP 7: Simon's Hatred for Kids #YTP 8: WTF is Happening?! :/ #YTP 9: Cranky Wants Kevin's Help #YTP 10: Techmo and Skips save Sodor #YTP 11: Mario and Luigi are Pussies while Cranky Tries to Kill Kevin #YTP 12: Edward Calls Trevor Profane Words #YTP 13: Mama Luigi Tells Yoshi a Bad Story #YTP 14: Thomas's Crap Story #YTP 15: Cranky Buggers #YTP 16: The Lorries Take Over the World #YTP 17: Gordon Hates The Fat Controller #YTP 18: Sir Topham Hatt Hates his Wife's Birthday #YTP 19: You C*nt! #YTP 20: Duck the Silly Sausage #Pokemon Theme Song Lyrics #YTP 21: Balls! #YTP 22: Pajama Sam Makes a Comedian Look Shit #YTP 23: The Big Shitty City #YTP 24: James and the Tree Curse #YTP 25: The Refreshment Lady Fails to Get a Tea Shop #YTP 26: Another Shitty YTP for you Nubs #The Fat Controller Dances as an Elf #The Fat Controller SILENCE in Green Screen #Bert and Ernie You're Not Bert Censored #YTP 16 (Remade): The Lorries Take Over the World #YTP 28: OOOOOOOSSSSHHHH! #YTP 29: Gremlins Take Over Sodor #SHUT THE FUCK UP Fast motion #YTP 30: Douglas Pushes Donald into a Cart on Purpose #YTP 31: Jack Gets Rejected #YTP 32: James's Wooden Balls #YTP 33: Percy is a Stupid Little C*nt #YTP 34: Choad Goes Forwards #YTP 35: Henry the Spastic #YTP 37: Roll, Queef and Sex Change #YTP 39: Gordon is a Lardarse #YTP 40: Duck's Donald #YTP 41: Mr. Bean Pervs on Another Man #The Fat Controller SILENCE for 10 minutes #YTP 42: A Heterophobe #YTP 43: Toby Gets Taken Up Behind #God Killed the Queen Lyrics #YTP 44: Douglas Kills a Brakevan on Purpose #Facebook Page #YTP 45: The Fat Controller Goes on Holiday #YTP 46: Pussy! #YTP 47: The Rapist #YTP 48: The Death of Duncan #YTP 50: Thomas Jerks Off at a Mine #YTP 51: Squeak Squeak #YTP 52: Henry Vs the Boys #YTP 53: Mr. Bean vs the TV #YTP 54: Sir Handel Battles a Steamroller #YTP Special: The Jackninja5 Crapload #They Don't Really Care About Us Lyrics #YTP 55: Dr. Sheldon Cooper is a Mad Scientist #Adam Hills' Artificial Foot on Mock the Week #Best of Mock the Week Series 1 #YTP 56: Thomas and the Conspiracy Theories #YTP 57: Sodor Receives the London Bombing #YTP 58: The Fat Controller Converts to Atheism #YTP 59: Duck Messes with Pol Pot #YTP 60: The Boy by the Piano is Ginger Category:2015 Category:Strike of 2015